1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a storage device and, more particularly, to a memory disk.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development of the technology about the flash memory, a flash memory with a large capacity has been largely used in a storage device. Especially, the product such as the memory disk or thumb disk on the market has made the size of the storage device minimized by using the flash memory with a larger capacity.
The universal serial bus (USB) is commonly used as the interface of a memory disk. The casing of the memory disc usually includes a cover covering the USB connector which is not in use to prevent the dust from going inside.
However, when the memory disk is in use (for example, the USB connector is inserted into the connector of the computer), the cover may be casually placed near the computer. Since the size of the cover of the memory disk is smaller, the cover may be easily lost. Once the cover of the memory disk is lost, the USB connector will lose the function of preventing the dust.